Árnyék Eon
by alfaq
Summary: Ash Ketchum különös találkozása egy nem átlagos Pokémonnal.


Nem saját ötlet alapján! Minden jogdíj a kiadónál!

Árnyék Eon

A gondolatok csak lassan elvétve hagyták el. Minden, amit érzett az egész testét körbeölelő fájdalom, amely ezer tűként támad rá. Lassan felnyitva a szemét nem tudott kivenni semmit, csak néhány homályos fehér foltot, amelyek megállás nélkül mozogtak és hangokat adtak ki. Újabb fájdalom hullám töltötte be az elméjét, ahogy elvesztette az eszméletét. A második ébredése már egy sötét szobában volt. Érezte maga alatt a fém asztal hideg érintését, amely enyhítette a fájdalom egy részét a hasán. Ereje csak annyi volt, hogy a szemét mozgassa. A látása most már kiélesedett, ahogy felderítette a helyet. A falak mellett és körülötte is világító és sípoló gépek voltak, melyek hozzá csatlakoztak. Néhányat felismert, de fogalma sem volt, hogy honnan. Belegondolva rájött, hogy nincsenek semmilyen emlékei. Egy ajtó kinyílt, ami egy kicsivel több fényt hozott a szobába, de nem látta, hogy kiáll az ajtóban, mert azt a minimális erejét is elhasználta, hogy feltérképezze a szobát. Újra elaludt.

Valami csípte az orrát, ami olyan büdös volt, hogy szinte azonnal felébredt és köhögni kezdett. Felpillantva látta, hogy egy fehér köpenyes ember volt előtte egy kémcsővel, amiből a bűz áradt. Felemelve a fejét újra megvizsgálta a környezetét. Még mindig ugyan abba a teremben volt, mint először. Tovább forgatva a nyakát ránézett a saját testére. A hátából két hátra nyilazott, fekete szárny meredt felfelé. A teste nagyobb volt, mint az emberé, de hihetetlenül karcsú, amit a sebességre terveztek. A két karját különösnek találta. A felkarja vékony volt, míg az alkarja jóval vastagabb. Az alkarja felül fekete volt, míg az alja piszkos fehér és három halálos karomban végződött. Végig nézve az egész testén rájött, hogy az uralkodó színek a fekete és a fehér. Megemelve magát egy vérvörös háromszöget fedezett fel a mellkasán. Lenézve a fémágy tükröződő felületére látta, hogy a szemei ugyan olyan vérvörösek, mint a háromszög a mellén. Az egyetlen, amit nem értett, hogy miért nincs lába.

„Remélem végeztél a nézelődéssel és most már rám figyel, Árnyék Latios." Szólalt meg az ember.

A megvilágosodás hirtelen végig süvített rajta, amikor rájött, hogy mi is volt. Latios, legendás Pokémon, de valami nem stimmelt. Egy Latios kék-fehér és nem fekete-fehér. Az ember felé fordulva várta, hogy folytassa.

„Nagyon jó." Mondta elégedetten. „Ahogy látom észrevetted, hogy a színezésed eltérő a szokásos Latios színétől." Bólintott Latios, így folytatta. „Ez azért van, mert te most Árnyék Pokémon vagy."

„_Árnyék Pokémon?"_ Kérdezte hangosan gondolkodva, amit láthatólag az ember megértett.

„Oh, képes vagy a telepátiára!" Kuncogott. „Úgy néz ki, hogy a fejlesztések tényleg nagyobb hatalmat adtak, mint, amire számítottam. Az Árnyék Pokémon olyan, amelynek teljesen elfojtották az érzéseit. Egyszerűen lezárták a szívüket."

„_Miért?"_

„Mert, így olyan erős Pokémon jön létre, amelyhez csak a legendások foghatóak!" Felelt gyönyörködve az előtte lévő Pokémonban. „Te vagy az egyik legendás, így az erőd még nagyobb, mint a többi árnyék Pokémon ereje!"

„_Miért nem emlékszem semmire?"_

„Az újeljárás egyik bökkenője. Nem csak az érzelmeket törli el, hanem az emlékeket is. Milyen kellemetlen mellékhatás…" Dörzsölte az állát. „De látom, hogy a módosítás elérte a célját, már messze nem olyan fenevadak, mint az előző nemzedék." Latios látta, hogy az ember semmibe veszi a jelenlétét. Nem több számára, mint egy végeredménye az új egyenletnek.

Az ember igazat mondott, hogy nincsenek érzelmei. Nem érzett semmit sem, ami harag, undor, csalódás, vagy gyűlölet lenne. Nem volt több mint egy lélektelen élőlény. Azonban valami mélyen dolgozott benne, hogy ez nem helyes. Lehunyta a szemét, ahogy lassan koncentrált. Érezte, hogy az asztal alóla eltűnt és lebeg. Látta, hogy nem sokkal a föld fölött lebeg, ahogy az ember élénken jegyzetel valamit egy papírra. Próbálgatva a lebegést és a testének mozgatását és a reakciókat a benne rejlő ösztönös tudás lassan kezdett felderengeni. Az alapvető készségeket, mint a lebegést és a láthatatlanságot tudta, de több olyan támadás is volt a fegyver tárában, amelyeknek nem ismerte az eredetét, de mégis ismerte őket és képes volt végre hajtani.

Egyetlen gyenge mentális lökéssel eltávolította a testéről a kábeleket, melyek a gépekkel kötötték össze, majd megrázva magát elindult az ajtó felé.

„Mégis hová mész?" Szólt utána az ember.

„_Elmegyek, számomra nincs miért maradnom."_ Mondta vissza sem nézve.

„Komolyan gondolod?" Kérdezte vigyorogva, ahogy megnyomott egy gombot a falon.

A falban lévő kürtök visítva zengték a riadó fülhasogató hangját. Pillanatokkal később az ajtó előtt fél tucat egyenruhás ember volt. Mindegyik ember előtt két Pokémon, akiket valamilyen alig látható fekete füstszerű aura lengett körbe. Latios némán nézett végig a rajtuk: Aipom, Absol, Ursaring, Spinarak, Seel, Magneton, Arbok, Dodrio, Pinsir, Hitmonlee, Electrabuzz, Marowak. Mindegyik erős és érzelemmentes, csupán a parancsra várnak és gyilkos szándékkal neki támadnak.

Latios visszanézett az emberre. Láthatólag nem érdekelte, ha megsérül, vagy bármi baja is történik, de nem hagyja, hogy elmenjen.

„Nem engedhetem, hogy elmenj. Hozzánk tartozol." A hangja érzelemmentes volt és nem tartalmazott semmi jót.

„_Nem értek egyet. Nekem nincs szükségem rád, ember."_ Fordult vissza a katonák felé.

„Akkor nincs választásom." Fejezte be.

Minden Pokémon ugyan azt az azonos támadást töltötte fel. Árnyékrobbanás. Latios felemelte az egyik karját, ahogy a megfelelő pillanatra várt. A támadás egyszerre hagyta el az össze Pokémont. Egy tucat éjfekete gömb száguldott feléje. Latios az utolsó pillanatban lecsapott, hogy szabadjára indítsa a saját támadását. Árnyék vihar.

Éjfekete tornádó alakult ki körülötte, amely sebesen forogva indult el a másik támadás ellen. A gömbök összeütköztek a tornádóval, amely új pályára küldte őket. Több kilyukasztotta a falat, felrobbantotta a gépeket és a mennyezetből is jókora darab hiányzott.

„Képes volt egyetlen támadással eltéríteni tizenkét másikat…" Döbbentek meg, ahogy hirtelen elindított egy újabb tornádót, amely még erősebb volt, mint az előző. Bekebelezte az embereket, Pokémonokat, berendezési tárgyakat. Latios a középpontban lebegve nézte, hogy körülötte köröznek a maradványai az embereknek és az árnyék Pokémonoknak. Nem érzett semmit a haláluk miatt. A bánat és az öröm még mindig ismeretlen volt számára. Megölte őket, mert az útjában álltak. Többre nem volt szüksége.

A mennyezet már több darabban lehullott az első támadástól, míg a második már egybe nyitotta a két szintet. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve el eresztett egy árnyékrobbanást, amely további emeleteket tett tönkre egészen az utolsó szintig, ahogy a Hold fénye sütött be. Testéhez szorítva a karjait kilőtt az éjszakai ég felé. Az épület egy végeláthatatlan sivatag közepén volt. Nem volt semmi, csak homok és gyér növényzet. A sivatagi ég tiszta volt és a hőmérséklet nagyon alacsony. Az életfeltételek nem voltak kedvezőek a számára. Nyugat felé fordulva repült teljes sebességgel, ahogy hangrobbanást okozva megtörte a sivatag néma csendjét.

Egész éjszakás repülés után elhagyta a szárazföldet. Az óceán fölött repülve fél szemmel a környezetét figyelte és egy szigetet keresett, ahol nyugodtan lepihenhet. Nem sokára talált egy sziget csoportot, ahol kinézte a legnagyobbat, amelyen nem látott emberi létesítményeket, csak néhány romot. Talált egy nagyobb tisztást mellette egy tóval, ahol csillapíthatta a szomját és lepihenhetett aludni.

* * *

A reggel nagyon korán jött számára, amely azt eredményezte, hogy a gyomra is veszélyesen megmordult. Tudta, hogy éhesen és korgó gyomorral nem fog messzire jutni. Átfésülve minden bokrot talált néhány bogyót, amivel csökkenthette az étvágyát, de egy teljes reggelihez még kevés volt. A bogyók kevesek voltak, így inkább átváltott vadászatra, amit a tóban élő Magkarp szenvedett meg. Teli gyomorral indult útnak, de valami hirtelen közbe jött. Amint elhagyta a szigetet egy víztölcsér emelkedett ki a tengerből. Ezer csillogó darabra szétesve felbukkant a vizek nagy védelmezője, Lugia.

„**Miért vagy itt, Árnyék Pokémon?"** Kérdezte Lugia. A hangjában nem látott semmi fenyegetőt és a testtartása sem utalt támadásra.

„**Nincs célom, hogy itt legyek, csak átutazom."** Felelte érzelemmentesen. **„Honnan tudod, hogy Árnyék Pokémon vagyok?"**

„**Az egyik fajtársamat is átváltoztatták, így ismerem, hogy mi is az Árnyék Pokémon. Most már egy Latios is erre a szomorú sorsra jutott."**

„**Tudod, hogy hogyan változhatok vissza?"** Lugia kissé csodálkozott a kérdésen. Az átváltozott Pokémonok nem csak a szívüket vesztik el, hanem az elméjüket is, de Latios rendelkezett a szellemi képességekkel, ami új volt.

„**Ez csak egy emberi partnerrel sikerülhet. A vele együtt töltött idő alatt néhány Árnyék Pokémon vissza tudta nyerni a saját személyiségét."**

„**Emberek tettek ilyenné. Miért bíznék egy emberben, hogyha elfog engem, akkor visszaváltozom?"**

„**Kérdeztél, én válaszoltam. Ha találsz egy tiszta szívű embert, akivel szoros köteléket tudsz kialakítani, akkor van esélyed rá."** Mozgatta lustán a szárnyát.

„**Létezik egyáltalán ilyen?"** Kérdezte a másik legendást.

Lugia gondolkodva csak egy ember jutott eszébe. Ash Ketchum, de ő már évekkel ezelőtt járt itt, így fogalma sincs, hogy hol lehet. Azt azonban tudta, hogy hol van a szülő városa, ami jó kiindulási pont lehet Latios számára. **„Ismertem egy ember, aki megfelelt ezeknek a kritériumoknak, azonban nem tudom, hogy jelenleg hol van. A szülővárosa a Kanto régióban lévő Palett város. Onnan elindulva a nyomára bukkanhatsz." **Ültetett bele Latios fejébe mentálisan egy térképet az útvonalról és az összes többi régióról, amelyben már megfordult.

Latios nem látott benne rossz szándékot és nem volt jobb ötlete sem arra, hogy miként is változhatna vissza. Jobb ötlet híján csak azt tehette, hogy megnézi magának az embert, de nem biztos, hogy hajlandó lesz rá. **„Köszönöm Lugia."** Búcsúzott, ahogy teljes sebességgel Kanto felé kezdett repülni.

„_Remélem, sikerrel jársz."_ Gondolta Lugia, ahogy lebukott a vissza a tengerbe.

* * *

Az út nem volt rövid, de még mindig jobb volt, mint amire tippelt. Két nap alatt odaért és nem találkozott semmilyen kellemetlenséggel. Az emberek a láthatatlanságának köszönhetően nem vették észre. A Pokémonok nem mentek a közelébe, mert érezték a körülötte lévő aurát. Többször is meg kellett állnia, hogy pihenjen, de egyre inkább tovább bírta a következő szakaszt.

Palett város csendes környék volt és nagyon természetbarát közösség. Több Pokémon és gyerek is nyíltan játszott a városban és a közeli erdőben, mezőn. A város végén lévő domb tetején volt Oak professzor laborja, ahol hadseregnyi Pokémon töltötte a szabad idejét. Latios láthatatlanul végig repülve az utcán házról házra olvasta a benne lévő emberek tudatát a kiszemelt ember felől. Sok tévedés után végül rátalált a fiú anyjára, aki éppen egy Mr. Mime kíséretével gyomlált a konyhakertben. Ha mindketten együtt vannak, akkor nem mehetett a nő közelébe, mert kitudja, hogy mit fog tenni a Pokémon, ha megérzi az auráját. A vad Pokémonok inkább elkerülték, az alom felett őrködő anyák félelemmel a szemükben, de bátran sziszegte rá készen a támadásra. Nem volt szándékában karmot emelni se a kicsire, se a többi Pokémonra, de a kisugárzása erre késztette őket. Nem tudta, hogyan viselkedne egy olyan, amelyik emberbajtársát védte, de nem állt szándékában kideríteni.

Két órás várakozás után Mr. Mime elrohant egy cetlivel, amin a vásárolni valók voltak feljegyezve. Latios tudta, hogy most elérkezett az idő, amire várt. Az utcán jelenleg nem tartózkodott senki és a nő is a ház mögött volt, így még a véletlenül arra tévedők sem láthatták meg. Hangtalanul megközelítette hátulról és gyengéden megbökte az egyik karmával, majd hátrébb lebegett, hogy ne ijessze meg. Amikor Delia megfordult meglepődve mérte végig a fekete-fehér legendás Pokémont.

„Mi az, eltévedtél?" Kérdezte Delia, ahogy lerakta a kézi ásót.

Latios meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy a nő egyáltalán nem félt tőle. „Nem, keresek valakit."

Delia meghökkent, amikor meghallott egy hangot a fejében. „Ez te voltál?" Latios biccentett válaszul. „Kit keresel?"

„Egy embert, a neve Ash Ketchum."

„Mit akarsz a fiamtól?" Latios érezte, hogy a nőből félelem árad. Félt, hogy ártani akart a fiának.

„A segítségét kérni, de nem tudom, hogy merre van." Válaszolt, de a nő nem teljesen hitt neki. „Nincs szándékomban ártani neki. Egy másik Pokémon mondta, hogy segíthet nekem."

Delia gondolkodott, hogy mit tegyen. Tudta, hogy ez a Pokémon előtte legendás Pokémon, egy Latios. Tudott róla, hogy Ash már találkozott egy ilyennel, mert már mesélt róla. Nem látott okot arra, hogy hátráltassa, így úgy döntött, hogy elmondja neki.

„Ash éppen úton van a Sinnoh régióba. Két napja hagyta el a hajó a kikötőt."

„Milyen hosszú a hajóút?" Gondolkodott el egy kicsit.

„Három napos."

„Akkor még talán utolérhetem, mielőtt eléri a kikötőt." Húzta vissza a karjait és hátat fordított a nőnek, majd visszapillantott. „Köszönöm."

Delia látta, hogy Latios villám gyorsan repült el, majd repülés közben egyszerűen eltűnt. Furcsa érzése volt ezzel a Pokémonnal kapcsolatban, amit nem tudott hová tenni. A tekintete olyan hideg és élettelen volt.

* * *

Latios magában morfondírozott, hogy Fortuna miért nem hajlandó egy kicsivel kedvesebb lenni hozzá. Átrepült három régiót, de most mehet a következőbe. Még mázli, hogy Lugia nem volt újszülött és bejárt jó néhány helyet, ami adott neki egy elég részletes térképet arról, hogy honnan indul és hová érkezik a hajó. Sinnoh szomszédja a Kanto régiónak, de ettől függetlenül még így is több mint egy napos repülő útja lesz. Amint elérte a partokat kifogott magának két újabb Magikarpot és már indult is tovább Ash nyomába. A repülés roppant unalmas és fárasztó volt, de legalább el tudta foglalni magát azzal, hogy tervezgetett.

Nem tudta, hogy hogyan is kezdjen neki. Messze nem bízott az emberekben, de még Lugia ötlete sem volt az ínyére való. Azonban nem tudott mást kitalálni. Árnyék Pokémon volt, aki nem rendelkezett semmilyen érzéssel. A Napsugarak a tollain nem okoztak örömöt, az ételt nem találta ízletesnek és még csak nem is tudott semmit kitalálni, ami örömöt okozna neki. Nem tudta, hogy mi hajtja az ember és az érzések megtalálása felé. A hiányérzet? Vagy valami belső sugallat, amely tudja, hogy mi a legjobb számára melyet az Árnyék Pokémon lét nem tudott kiirtani? Sok kérdés, de nincs válasz. Megrázva a fejét száműzte a gondolatait és csak a horizontot kémlelte.

Estére elérte a Sinnoh régi partjait.

Végig fésülve a kikötőt megtalált több hajót, de a fiú már volt egyik fedélzeten sem. Későre járt és fáradtan meg nem volt jó ötlet keresni, mert valószínűleg ő is eltűnt. Egy több emeletes épület tetején talált menedéket, majd gyorsan beleesett egy mély és álmatlan álomba.

A sok madár Pokémon reggel ébresztette, ahogy egy hajó kürt is, amely jelezte, hogy újabb járat érkezett. Megmozgatva az elgémberedett tagjait már éppen azon volt, hogy tovább induljon, de egy hang megütötte a fülét.

„Késett hajó érkezett Kanto régióból! Késett hajó érkezett Kanto régióból! A hajó a második mólónál dokkol!" Jött a bejelentés.

Ezek szerint a hajó valamiért nem érkezett meg időben. Latios láthatatlanul lebegve figyelte a rámpáról leszállingózó ember tömeget, ahogy végig kutatva mindegyik elméjét kereste a fiút. Megpillantott egy tizenéves formát vörös kalapban, kék felsőben és egy farmerben, aki erősen emlékeztetett arra a fiúra, akinek a képét Lugia megosztotta vele. Az egyik vállán egy Pikachu a másikon Aipom volt. Idősebb volt, de a külső nem sokat változott. Biztosra akart menni és megnézte az emlékeit. Ott volt benne több legendás Pokémon, közöttük Lugia is. A dolog egyik része már meg van, de a másik még nincs. Hiába gondolkodott, de nem volt ötlete arról mégis, hogyan kell megközelíteni a fiút. A dolgok minden bizonnyal spontán fognak jönni, de még mindig nem volt meggyőzve a fiút illetően. Nem vizsgálta át teljesen az agyát, mert abba belehalt volna. Látott néhány képet, de azok alapján nem akart dönteni. Egyetlen lehetőség, ami maradt az a megfigyelés. Követni fogja a fiút és figyeli, hogyan cselekszik, és csak azután dönt.

A fiú éppen egy készüléknél volt, amikor egy rúgóskar lekapta a hátáról Pikachut. Megismerve a Rakéta Csapatot és az idegesítő szlogenjét elkezdett gondolkodni azon, hogy mekkora is Arceus állatkertje. Ash követte a hőlégballont, amiből leszűrte, hogy törődik a Pokémonokkal, különösen a csapatával, ami jó pontnak számított. Az viszont, hogy csak kettő volt nála… Nem túl előnyös. Visszanézve a három tolvajra látta, hogy összevesztek és sikerült maguknak a levegőben repíteni. Pikachu elszállt az erdő, míg a Rakétások az ég felé. Ash és Aipom követte Pikachu nyomát. Latios meg ott volt szorosan mögötte.

Nem akart kihagyni egy pillanatot sem. Meg fordult a fejében, hogy segít megtalálni Pikachut, de végül is elutasította az ötletet. Az egész hercehurca, amely alatt eltelt az egésznap. Ash eljutott Rowan professzor laborjába, Brock újra csatlakozott Ash-hez és együtt folytatták a keresést. Végig haladva a 202-es úton Ash elkapta az első Pokémont ebben a régióban. Találkoztak egy lila hajú trénerrel, akinek a neve Paul volt. A fiú szemmel láthatólag csak az erős Pokémonokat részesítette előnyben. A képzésükkel nem igazán törődött, mert szerinte az erős Pokémon magában hordja a potenciát, hogy egyre erősebb legyen. Latios már kezdte azt gondolni, hogy ez teljesen felesleges és távozni akart, amikor végre összetalálkoztak azzal a lánnyal, Dawn, akinél Pikachu volt. Nem ők voltak az egyetlenek. A Rakéta csapat visszatért egy hatkarú gépszörnyeteggel és már elkapták Pikachut, amikor Ash és Brock megérkezett. Ash az életét kockáztatva is megmentette Pikachut, ami Latios számára egy komoly pont volt. Látta, hogy tényleg ő volt az, akit keresett. Nem kellett érzelmekkel rendelkeznie ahhoz, hogy tudja a fiú kivételes és neki pont rá van szüksége.

A vissza fele úton megtudott róluk néhány dolgot. Brock például tenyésztő és kiváló Pokémon eledeleket tud készíteni típus szerint is. A negatívuma, hogy akkora szoknyapecér, amit el sem lehet képzelni. A laborban Ash kapott új ruhát és hátizsákot az anyjától, amit utólag adott fel postán. Az anyja megkérdezte, hogy nem kapott-e érdekes látogatót, de, amikor Ash rákérdezett legyintett és másra terelte a témát. A végén Dawn csatlakozott Ash és Brock csapatához. Dawn koordinátor akar lenni és az első város, amin áthaladnak adott helyt egy versenynek, ahol részt akart venni. A bejárati ajtón kilépve újra összetalálkoztak Paullal. Paul csatázni akart, mivel Ash mindhárom Pokémonja meg van már. A csata végül döntetlen lett. Mindkettejük egy győzelemmel, egy vereséggel és utoljára egy döntetlennel zárult.

Paul harcmodora a tervezés, míg Ash nem éppen egy IQ harcos, inkább a gyors reakcióit használja. Paul felszabadítja a Pokémont, ha nem tartja eléggé erősnek, míg Ash törődik és segít, hogy erősebbé váljanak. Mindkettejüknek meg van a saját elgondolása, de annyira eltérőek egymástól, hogy egyértelműen riválisok. Talán, ha erőt akarna, akkor Latios Pault választaná, de a célja változatlan, így Ash mellett rakta le a voksát.

Az egyetlen, ami hátra maradt az már csak a találkozó, de Latios már kitalálta, hogyan is fogja végre hajtani.


End file.
